


Transported

by firecat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shyness, Size Difference, Teleportation, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Due to a transporter malfunction, Kirk and Spock wind up in each other’s bodies.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 51
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Transported

**Author's Note:**

> For Froday 100th Special prompts (15) teleportation, (92) body swap

“Two to beam up, Scotty,” said Kirk into the communicator. He and Spock waited for the energy beam to take them.

He could tell something was wrong. Usually beaming felt effervescent, but this time he felt dizzy (how can you feel dizzy with no inner ear?), scrambled.

Still, he came out all right on the transporter pad, except...

He was standing next to himself.

The other him was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. 

He looked down at himself. There was the blue uniform shirt, the —

Wait, _blue?_

He grabbed his ears.

Pointed.

“Spock?” he said to himself.

“Jim,” the other him said. It wasn’t Spock’s low voice. It was his own. “We appear to have swapped bodies.”

The transporter tech looked back and forth between them in confusion and alarm. “Captain,” he said, addressing the man in the gold uniform. “There was some interference as I brought you aboard. I’m glad you’re all in one piece.”

“Actually, we are each in two pieces,” said Spock out of Kirk’s mouth. “However, we do not seem to be injured.”

“We should go to sickbay and get checked out. Maybe Bones will know what’s going on and how to fix it.”

~~~

Bones didn’t know how to fix it.

“You _what?”_ he said. And when he understood what was happening — “I knew that transporter would do something wacky one of these days! That’s why I hate to use it so much! I never know if I’m going to come out the other end with all my parts correctly attached, or with ears coming out of my knees and...”

“Yes, yes, Bones, we know you don’t trust the transporter,” said Kirk impatiently. He could tell that McCoy was startled to hear his emotions, and speech patterns — and the nickname that was between him and Jim, Jim alone — in Spock’s gravely voice. “But we have a problem to solve. Any insights?”

“No, Jim. I’m a doctor, not a quantum physicist!”

Kirk sighed. Spock, holding Kirk’s body rigid, hands clasped behind his back, raised the eyebrow and said “I will consult the engineering department, then go to my quarters and do a computer search.”

“Which quarters are you planning to use?” Kirk wanted to know. 

“My— _oh._ Jim, you had better go to my quarters and vice versa, because what’s needed to maintain my body — he gestured — is there.”

“But surely you — your mind — would be more comfortable in your own quarters, with your musical instruments and...”

Spock looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps it would be best if we both have access to both quarters,” suggested Kirk. 

“I agree,” said Spock. 

“And, Bones, I’m going to program in access for you as well, so you can check in on us. We dont know the long-term effects of switching bodies.”

“Good idea, Jim. I’ll give you two a few hours to figure out the living arrangements, and then I’ll come see you.”

~~~

Kirk and Spock were in Spock’s quarters. 

“I suggest that we swap shirts,” said Spock. “That way, crew will be less surprised when someone who looks like me gives Command orders.”

“Not sure they’ll be less surprised _enough,”_ demurred Kirk. “I propose that I tell you what the orders are, and you relay them via intercom. That way, the voice will be familiar. But let’s swap shirts too, just in case.”

Spock’s blue shirt came to Kirk’s thighs, and Kirk’s gold shirt, on Spock’s body, showed a stripe of skin between its hem and the waistband of the trousers.

Spock and Kirk both seemed mesmerized by that stripe of skin. They both reached to touch it. 

The possibilities hit them both, all at once. 

_“Spock,”_ said Kirk.

 _“Jim,”_ said Spock.

Later, they talked about how even Spock, with his vise-grip focus, lost track of the conversation at that moment. “Perhaps being in your body destabilized my focus,” he speculated. “Perhaps my focus relies not only on the thought control I learned as a child, but also on hormones or other chemicals generated by the body.”

~~~

Kirk was naked on the bed in Spock’s quarters. He was tracing his own chest with his finger, very deliberately. He was aroused in a way he’d never felt before. Aroused to be touching his own body while inside Spock’s. Focused on giving Spock a taste of his own medicine, because Spock’s favorite thing to do was to touch Kirk all over for hours, creating invisible patterns on him that managed to connect nerves that normally had no business being joined in the same circuit. It drove Kirk wild with need. He would struggle, and Spock would use his superior strength to hold Kirk down, and continue the relentless teasing.

When the tables were turned, Spock normally stayed very still when Kirk took him. Kirk had come to know the subtle signs of his enjoyment. The way he blinked rapidly, the quiet way he would growl _“Jim,”_ the slow undulation of his hips. And his fierce grip just before orgasm took him, which Kirk had learned about the hard way, back at the beginning — his wrist had been bruised for weeks. 

But in Kirk’s body, Spock was responsive in a much more noticeable way. And Kirk was getting off like mad on Spock’s discomfort with that. It wasn’t shame. It was about the unpredictability of his physical reactions. 

Spock would struggle not to struggle. Try to be still and let the sensations wash through him, as he was in the habit of doing. But the body would writhe and groan and grab and thrust. Kirk knew that Spock loved making him do that, seeing just how small of a touch could elicit a big reaction. Now he understood, in a much more intimate way, why Spock liked that.

In Spock’s body, meanwhile, Kirk also experienced arousal differently. Deep inside. And _hard._ The cock, for sure, but not just that. As if all his core muscles were suffused in the same way. He felt no urgent need to come. He was just intensely focused, his whole body a tool with one purpose only — to bring maximum pleasure to his partner(s).

They couldn’t keep their mouths off each other. They couldn’t keep their hands off their cocks. They couldn’t make up their minds which cocks to touch first, and how.

Finally they settled it. And that was the moment McCoy let himself in. 

Kirk knew what Bones was seeing — Kirk sucking Spock’s cock. Slowly. Deeply. Spock’s head thrown back, his mouth slightly open. 

McCoy took a step back, his mouth opening to form an apology. 

“Cuh ih ahn oih uh,” Spock said around the dick in his mouth.

“Jim?” McCoy ventured. “Is that you?”

Spock took the cock out of his mouth to say, “No, it is not, Doctor.”

McCoy stumbled a little, hearing Spock’s language coming out of Kirk’s mouth.

“Yes, join us, Bones,” said Jim, still marveling at the way Spock’s deep voice sounded on the inside. 

“I don’t think—” began McCoy. 

“Please. I want to fuck you with Spock’s cock. That would be a lot less weird than fucking my own body.” 

“I think it would be a lot _more_ weird for me,” demurred McCoy. But he was beginning to get a twinkle in his eye. 

Spock and McCoy didn’t engage directly often. Each was insecure about the other’s desire for him, in a way that Kirk found utterly adorable. 

But on those occasions when they did get past their shyness...Bones was a size queen and Spock’s tool really did it for him. 

“You know you want it,” tempted Kirk, stroking the long, hard shaft. 

Bones bit his lip, took a step closer. “I never thought to hear those words from Spock’s mouth,” he said. “And I really should do a medical exam first...”

“I recommend a deep prostate exam on this patient,” said Spock. “As you know, my body does not have the exact equivalent. I would be fascinated to know what it feels like.” 

“So many procedures,” said McCoy, grouchily. “A country doctor’s work is never done.”

“You need a pick-me-up,” said Kirk. He got up and hauled McCoy off his feet. It was great being taller than McCoy for once. He pulled off McCoy’s trousers, and the doctor wrapped his legs around his waist. His cock was wedged in the crack of McCoy’s ass. 

“Put me down, you great oaf!” shouted McCoy.

“All right, Bones.” Kirk dropped McCoy on the bed and folded him like a pretzel. Now the cock was nudging his hole. Kirk could feel it throbbing. 

Kirk leaned over and kissed McCoy. He responded with intense hunger. Kirk was really going to have to encourage them to get over their shyness. 

“Where—“ began Kirk.

“Second drawer of the nightstand,” said Spock.

Fucking Bones with Spock’s cock was indescribable. 

First there was McCoy’s reaction as the big tool slowly penetrated him. Kirk has watched and heard this a few times, but now he also felt the heat, Bones clamping down on the cock like he wanted to keep it forever, his whole body shuddering as Kirk fucked him, much slower than he generally did in his own body.

Because Kirk didn’t have to fight off an urgency to come. As far as he could tell, he could have fucked Bones forever. 

Unfortunately, there’s no such thing as fucking someone forever in the life of a Starship Captain.

He reached for Bones’s cock and fucked him faster.

And when McCoy came, so did he. Hard. Deeply. Several times. 

Kirk really envied that physiological trick of Spock’s body. 

Cuddling McCoy afterward, Kirk looked over at Spock and saw he’d come several times as well. 

“Hey, how many times did you come, and how did you manage more than once?”

Spock looked at the copious come on his belly, chest, and thighs.

“Four. And unknown, Captain,” he said. “I just did what came naturally....Doctor, I am not making one of those jokes based on words having more than one meaning,” he added, seeing McCoy reach for a pillow to throw.

“You’ll have to teach me. And in the meantime, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Spock joined them, and they snuggled, with McCoy in the middle. 

“I’ll give you the prostate exam as soon as I can move again,” said McCoy. 

The intercom crackled. 

“Captain Kirk and Mr Spock to the transporter room,” came Scotty’s voice. 

“On our way,” Spock replied, and cut off the sound.

“It is possible that I will not be experiencing a prostate exam after all,” said Spock, getting up and picking up his own clothes.

“No, wear my clothes, Spock,” Kirk reminded him, getting up as well. 

“That would be a shame,” said McCoy. “I was looking forward to experimenting further with these body swaps.”

Spock looked speculative.

“That said,” McCoy went on, “I could run hundreds of experiments and I will never get used to that raised eyebrow on Jim’s face. What are you pondering, Mister?”

“I am pondering the transporter memory files,” said Spock. “If we use the transporter with our bodies in their current state, the patterns will be recorded. The files are usually overwritten, but if we can download them to some other medium...” 

“Spock! You’re a genius!” said McCoy excitedly. “There’s plenty of storage in the medlab data banks.”


End file.
